Romeo and Juliet: My Alternate Ending
by PenAndInkPrincess
Summary: What if Romeo and Juliet had lived? What if their parents had seen the error of their feud?     Written for my English I Class in my attempt at Shakespearean English . I got a 100 on it! Whoot whoot! :


_Romeo and Juliet _Alternate Ending

Beginning at Act 5, Scene 3, Line 119; Romeo.

Romeo: Here's to my love! [_Drinks_]

Oh, thieving apothecary!

Have you even a heart that you should be so cruel,

and sell a desperate man seeking peace,

a potion that hath false merits?

Tis' fate once again to blame?

That I, seeking again to be one with fair Juliet,

Should be given a false potion?

A false ray of hope in the dimness of my despair.

But alas! I have been fooled by fate again.

I've purchased innocent potion,

Not the medicine which I sought.

But perchance fate hath allowed some small gift,

And provided me a bare bodkin.

Shall I simply thrust this metal into

My already dead-beating heart?

[_Makes to stab himself, but Juliet stirs slightly._]

What is this? Some cruel trick?

That I should witness a rising of my beloved's corpse?

Oh what servant of Satan should do this?

Or, as it is Juliet, what angel of God could be so mean?

Juliet: [_Sitting up slowly_] What now? Is it true?

Am I really at last reunited with my Romeo?

My love? Could I really be deserving of such sweet circumstances?

[_Touches Romeo's cheek, as though making sure he is really there_]

Oh! Brilliant friar!

I owe again to thee a debt, for such a favor as to

Be reunited with my Romeo!

Romeo: [_Tentatively touches Juliet_] Shall I truly believe mine eyes?

I've known thee an angel, love,

But even that thee should arise again from dead,

Pray tell, my sweetest one, how that should come to be?

Juliet: Tis a plan of Friar Lawrence's, my Romeo.

Oh! How I love that name, so sweet upon my lips!

That we should once again be together.

I shall explain. But before I do, dear husband,

Tell me, what is this blood scattered 'bout the tomb?

Was there a fight?

Romeo: Even as I cannot believe fortune's graciousness,

I shall tell thee truly.

The blood is that belonging to County Paris,

Who lies beside us in this tomb.

[_Juliet notices Paris for the first time and gasps_]

Yes, my sweet, gasp at the cruel end of your potential husband.

For it twas I who hath slain him where he stood.

Juliet: You? Oh! Shall fate have you take the life of every man near me?

Romeo: A cruel joke indeed, my darling,

But one that is real, all the same.

But come! I cannot bring myself to negative realizations

When I have just been reunited with thee!

Let me again taste the sweetness of your lips!

[_Kisses her_]

**Skip to Line 139**

Friar Lawrence: Romeo!

Alack, alack, what blood is this which stains

The stony entrance of the sepulcher?

What mean these masterless and gory swords

To lie discolored by this place of peace?

[_Enters tomb_]

Romeo: Regrettably, twas I to discolor the blades.

I fought the County Paris,

And in my desperation to be again with my love,

Have my hands once again been stained crimson by my sins.

Friar: We must make with all haste

To be rid of this place!

The watch, even now, speeds towards us here,

And you two sit amongst the slick blood as

Two lovebirds in their cage!

Posthaste must we flee towards Mantua!

Chief Watchman: Lead, boy. Which way?

Juliet: Yea, noise? What shall we now do,

My Romeo?

Romeo: I tire of this secrecy.

So much do I wish to proclaim my love for you

From every rooftop in Verona.

I shall take what punishment is given.

Nothing could be worse,

Than believing my only love to be dead.

Juliet: Then, I, too, shall stay by your side.

Friar? What choice do you make?

Friar Lawrence: [_Reluctantly_] Aye. I shall stay as well.

My years have been overly long,

And it is time I face my latest sin.

Whatever punishment I shall receive…

So let it be.

Chief Watchman: [_Enters tomb_] What is this devilry?

Romeo, the murderer, returned again to Verona?

Juliet, dead once, risen again from her eternal sleep?

And Friar, what know you of this unholy abomination?

Friar: Too much, I am afraid.

Twould be best if all were gathered before we begin into this tale,

For it is one of great length,

And one best not repeated more than once.

Chief Watchman: [_Calling to watchmen nearby_] Make haste men!

Gather the houses of Montague and Capulet,

And retrieve the Prince.

I wish them to hear of this tale.

[_Enter Prince, Capulet, Lady Capulet, Montague, Nurse, and various others_]

Prince: What now! What doth disturb the rest of fair Verona?

Make it quick man, we have not all night!

Chief Watchman: My apologies, my lord,

but I felt it necessary to tell of the revival of Juliet.

Prince: What is this? Juliet has been dead.

Have you gone mad?

Capulet: What is this cruel joke

That should play upon the mourning of a father?

What further hath the fate's conspired

To send against my shattered heart?

[_Romeo, Juliet, and Friar emerge from tomb. Those gathered gasp_]

Nurse: Aye me! Have I at last lost my brains

That I should see the illusion of Juliet

Who hath already been laid to rest in the tomb?

Lady Capulet: What magic is this?

That my daughter should once again rise from the dead?

Juliet: Tis no trick, or illusion.

I am here, in flesh and in blood.

And with the other flesh and blood that is part of myself.

Romeo: She tells the truth.

She is alive. And I have come again to be

Reunited with my wife.

Capulet: Do you mean to suggest that you sought out your lady

At the tomb of my daughter?

Oh wicked fiend! To dishonor my family in this way!

Romeo: No. I seek not to dishonor that family which has become my own.

Montague: What are you speaking of, son?

What other family have you?

Even your mother, bless her soul, hath left.

What new family have you earned?

Juliet: That of mine own, the house of Capulet.

For Romeo is my married husband

And I am his married wife.

Our houses are joined in matrimony,

And our families have become intertwined.

Prince: Stop speaking in riddles, woman!

What mean you, "joined in matrimony?"

When hath this marriage occurred?

Romeo: Shortly after we met first.

Our love was too great to remain separated,

And so we asked to be married by Friar Lawrence.

Capulet: What know you of this, Friar?

Friar Lawrence: Only that which I was part of, sir.

It is true, I have married the two of Capulet and Montague.

The Nurse twas privy to it all as well!

Lady Capulet: Is this true, Nurse?

Nurse: Aye, lady.

I knew of the marriage of Romeo and Juliet.

And arranged meeting between them.

They are truly man and wife.

The marriage hath been consummated.

I was not party to to this deceit of death, however.

This was kept secret from me.

Prince: In light of this new development,

I shall have to reconsider the exile of Romeo.

For he hath killed a cousin who killed a friend,

However unknowingly done.

Until then, I rule,

That Capulet decide for Juliet,

And Montague decide for Romeo,

What should be done of their ignorant children,

Who should marry the greatest enemies of their families.

Capulet: What ignorance hath been shown,

Has been on the part of their sires.

Montague, I say,

Let us reconcile our houses.

If only for our children,

Who have sought the love of one another,

Despite the bounds we set.

Montague: I agree, Capulet.

Only real love could overcome such odds.

Let us put aside this petty fight,

Which even now hath lost the reason of the start,

And is now just a grudge for grudge's sake.

Let us take the lead of our children,

And become one with another.

Capulet: Here, here, good man.

I agree with thee.

And drop all charges against my son by my daughter.

Let him no longer be exiled.

Romeo: I thank you, all of you, for this acceptance of our love.

Juliet: At last, my Romeo.

Forever shall we be together.

_**FINIS **_


End file.
